The present disclosure generally relates to applications, and in particular, to processing an input event within an application (e.g., a web application).
Touch sensitive devices are particularly sensitive to input latency since the user is physically touching the display and can easily see discrepancies between their real movement and the movement on screen. Reducing latency during touch actions can result in an improvement in user experience.